Did I Ever Tell You How Much I Love You?
by bithnic
Summary: Just as Yaten is about to leave Mina pulls him aside, no longer able to keep it inside any more. He wasn’t just her idol but also something else, something much more personal. But does she have the courage to tell him what he means to her? One shot R&R!


**Did I ever tell you how much I love you?**

_Just as Yaten is about to leave Mina pulls him aside, no longer able to keep it inside any more. He wasn't just her idol but also something else, something much more personal. But does she have the courage to tell him what he means to her?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yaten, don't go!" she cried out loud surprising both her friends and herself. She hadn't meant to say anything she had intended on staying quiet and getting on with life as usual. Yaten was just another guy and there where plenty more fish in the sea, right?

He hovered a few meters in the sky, above them all. The Three Lights and their Princess, what a beautiful sight, almost picture perfect. Yaten looked at her curiously as he lowered himself back down onto the ground, the others doing the same. Taiki looked at her with disgust; although they would have just left on good terms she knew that Taiki was not impressed with her decision to say everything now. Seiya only smiled, it seemed that he was reminiscing about his own 'what could have been' life.

"Yaten" she said again softly as he walked towards her. He stood at least thirty centimetres away from her and yet her body still ached with the fact that if she didn't tell him everything now that she would never again have another opportunity. Her friends looked at her as she glanced over Yaten's shoulder to meet their gazes.

She shook her head as she meet Yaten's eyes. "Not here" he said as she took his hand feeling his reluctance in his grip. She gasped as more sadness and sorrow poured through her heart, but she had to do this, she couldn't live with herself if she didn't get it all out now. She tightened her grip on his hand knowing that she had to be the leader, that she had to be the stronger one today.

She led him away from the group until they could only just be seen, their faces still smiling. They all looked so beautiful, the Three Lights and the Sailor Scouts finally united as one. They were the greatest warriors and friends she knew she would ever have and in this moment she was filled with both grief and joy. They all knew now what she intended to do and she knew that they where all happy for her.

They stopped and Yaten turned to look at her, his beautiful green eyes impatient. He obviously wanted to get back home to his own planet, he obviously didn't care for what she had to say but she wasn't going to let him get away without her having said anything.

But nothing was said; they just stood their in silence for a few minutes. Their eyes did not touch, their bodies slumped. They both felt uneasy about this. Yaten turned to walk away as Mina reached out and grasped his hand. She wasn't going to let him go.

Yaten turned back around to face her and stopped knowing that he should stay and hear her out. He wondered for a minutes why this small humans own thoughts, words and emotions meant so much to him but he assumed that it was only because he had been here too long to remember the ways in which he used to live. So now he would only stay and hear her out just to make her happy. It wasn't as if he was ever going to see her again anyway so this one last favour wouldn't hurt.

He looked up to face her, her blue eyes glittering with tiny droplets of water. Was she on the verge of crying?

Mina took Yaten's hand in hers and held it close savouring the moment. "Yaten" she said softly again as she took everything in. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close hugging her. The girl managed to melt right into him filling him with her warmth.

She took in as much as she could. The strength of his body, the silkiness of his skin, the scent that evoked itself around his body. She never wanted to forget any of it. She never wanted to let him go.

Yaten brushed his hand through her find golden blonde hair. Why was he doing this? Why was he being so kind and affectionate towards her?

"You're a great idol" she told him quietly.

He smiled at this and laughed. She was so naïve. Why did she think being an idol was so great? Was this why she had pulled him away? Just so she could have this moment to be with him and tell him?

Yaten pulled himself away from her and looked into her eyes, his filled with such seriousness. "I appreciate the compliment" he said sternly. "But if that's all you wanted to say then I'm afraid I must go"

Again he tried to walk away but Mina caught his wrist in her hand. He didn't turn to face her this time though.

He could tell she was crying now as she managed to choke out the rest of what she had to say. "You are, you are truly a great idol, but Yaten you just don't understand. You mean so much more to me than just an idol on the front cover of a magazine. You're more important to me than a friend. Yaten what I never told you is that I love you"

Yaten gasped at these words. He went to turn around to face her but he was too late. Mina had already let go of his wrist and ran away crying, her sobs the only thing that could be heard.

He smiled weakly although it hurt. "So this is what that feeling is?" he silently said allowed. "Love"

He turned around to face his friends who stood in the distance. He took a step forward but felt a horrible pang in his chest. Why couldn't he go towards them? He turned back to face the direction in which Mina had run. He knew he had to chase after her. And so he ran, running through the field of grass hoping, praying that he would see a sign of her soon. The only thoughts that ran through his head were one and the same; love.

His feet carried him at a speed he had never imagined they could as he ran where his heard told him to. Until everything came to a stop and he saw her. She was sitting alone in the middle of the glass field, her knees brought up close to her with her hands wrapped around them. Her face was buried in her knees as she continued to sob.

Carefully he approached her not wanting to scare her away. Gently he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. He took a deep breath, this was it, and this was his moment.

Mina's sobs quietened as she tried to move away from him but he wouldn't allow it. He pulled her closer until she looked up at him her eyes meeting his green eyes, studying them.

"Mina" he said softly. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

She looked up at him startled by his sudden outburst.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked overwhelmed thinking that perhaps this was just something to make him feel better about what he hadn't said before.

But words weren't spoken as Yaten leaned in closer to her and gently kissed her lips. He still held her tight, embracing her in that one sweet moment.

All they had was this moment and then he had to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hi everyone, this story line has been one of my personal fav's for ages! And so I finally decided to get it written up!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
